Falling
by elixb
Summary: She's falling, falling, falling. Falling off her broom, falling through time, falling in... love? Nope, no, definitely not. Especially since he's an arrogant jackass planning on commiting mass genocide. Nope, Ginerva Weasley is not falling in love with Tom Riddle. In fact, to prove it, she's going to blast his sorry ass all the way back to the circle of hell he crawled from.


**So... For anyone wondering about the year they fought, I'm working on it but it's slow. So I decided to start this. My ideal cast is as follows; Sadie Sink as Ginerva Weasley. Tom Hughes as Tom Riddle. Lucky Blue Smith as Abraxas Malfoy. Skander Keynes as Mercutio Prewett****.**

_Left right left right. Don't drop the time turner. _Flashes of light bounced through the corridors as spells richoceted off of the ancient walls. Debris scattered the floor and explosions caused the earth to tremble and dust to fall in clouds. Corpses littered the school, too many dead on both sides. A hole in the wall revealed the courtyard where the majority of the battle was taking place. A dead acromantula lay with its legs twitching, a body with shocking blonde hair laying beneath it.

In the entrance hall the fight was thickening. Ginny Weasley duelled with all she had. She was smart enough to know that not all her family had made it. She'd even witnessed her dad being blown to pieces and her second eldest brother being mauled by a werewolf. That wolf lay dead now, kicked to some shadowy corner after she'd cast her first killing curse. It most certainly wasn't her last.

Tom had been right. The power behind the curse was exhilarating and left her feeling with a euphoric sense of vindictive victory. She fought for all the muggleborns who'd disappeared, all her friends and family who'd fallen. She fought for a world of freedom. Unfortunately it was a fight she was losing. Many lives had been lost on both fronts yet the side of light was losing hope. The war was turning in favour of the deatheaters and she was one of the few left standing.

Behind her little Clive from the DA was stood as still as a statue, staring at the dead spider. Ginny hastened a glance behind her and swore as she spotted Yaxley aiming at the young boy. "CLIVE!" Her shout fell deaf on the boy, lost in the din of the surrounding battle. Ginny quickly ended her duel with Marcus Flint, simply vanishing a hole through his chest. She didn't even flinch as he chocked on his own blood, his lungs filling up with the liquid whilst his body convulsed on the floor.

She sent a reducto hex in Yaxley's general direction as she collided with Clive, shoving him to the side in order to avoid the green curse streaking past them. She pulled him bodily to his feet, nearly yanking his arm out of the socket. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Another curse flew towards them and Ginny fired off another round of explosive hexes to buy her some time. Clive wasn't responding and she followed his gaze.

Trapped beneath the monster with her throat slit and puncture holes in her stomach, lay Luna. Everywhere was red, even her hair stained pink in patches. Ginny felt her stomach heave and leant to the side to vomit. Yellow tinged stomach acid with chunks of whatever splattered on the stones. The heart in Ginny's chest seemed to be shredded in two as her best friend's glassy eyes reflected the stars above her.

Clive seemed to be brought to his senses at the sound of Ginny emptying her stomach. He panicked at the deatheater coming towards them and fired a weak expelliarmus. It didn't work. Something purple shot from the end of a wand and Clive put up a weak shield in desperation. Surprisingly it worked, well sort of. It blew Ginny and Clive off of their feet.

Ginny landed hard on her rump. She shook her head clear of thoughts of Luna and instead refocused on Clive. _Focus on keeping the living alive. _A couple deatheaters were heading their way and the adrenaline kicked in. She scrambled to her feet and shoved Clive down the corridor. He tripped and stumbled but stayed upright, his fist clenched tightly around the time turner. Ginny led him away from the battle, frantically trying to ignore the sounds of pursuit.

Tears and snot were streaming down Clive's face, his cheeks red and wet. Ginny pulled him into an unused classroom, charming the desks to blockade the door. She gripped his arm tightly, spinning the second year around to face her. She had her best stern Molly face on. "What the hell were you doing!" She hissed. He blanched and she tried to soften her tone. "Kid I know you want to help but believe me, the best way you can do that is by getting the hell out of here and finding somewhere safe to hide. Get out of the country." He snivelled pathetically and offered up his clenched fist. He slowly unfurled his fingers to reveal the chipped gold of the time turner. Ginny gasped in wonderment, her mouth falling open at the implication of what could be done.

"I thought we could use it to stop the war." He sniffled again but hope was flooding through Ginny's body.

"Clive, this is amazing. We could end the war! We could-" she never finished. The door burst open in an explosion of wood splinters and spells.

"Look who I found." Yaxley grinned from the doorway, his mask half torn off and casting his face in sinister shadows. His leering smile spurred Ginny into action but before she could even reach for her wand she was bowled over to the side and landing heavily on the floor.

Pain flared in her ribs and fragments of light burst behind her eyes. The familiar smell of rotting flesh and wet dog was pressing down on her. She tried rolling to the side but was held in place by razor sharp claws. Faintly she heard Clive screaming but all of her focus was on the mangy half dog above her. The pain in her hand was nothing compared to the pain in her head but dimly she realised she must've broken the time turner. Glass dug into her palm as she squirmed about on the floor, thrashing around in an attempt to lift the weight off of her.

A low, throaty chuckle sounded in her ear and she fought harder, ignoring the nails digging into her skin. "The last Weasley." He purred. She stilled, ice freezing her veins. Her whole family was dead. "Such a shame really, a waste. You're quite the firecracker and I do so love a fighter." She started struggling again but her strength was nothing compared to that of Fenrir Greyback's. His greasy locks curled against her skin as he leant his head towards her neck, his fangs glistening with a mixture of blood and saliva. Ginny noticed in disgust that there were bits of flapping skin caught between his teeth.

The sweat perspiring on her forehead only seemed to entice him, a low growl emanating deep from within his chest. She kicked feebly in distress, her hands clawing for something, anything to defend herself with. Her wand had rolled just out of reach and Clive was no help. She looked past Greyback's unkempt tresses to see his body lying limply in a crumpled heap against the wall.

Despair clawed at her and she felt like screaming. He was only a kid, barely 12 years old. He shouldn't have died! It just wasn't fair. The time turner glass cracked even more beneath the shifting of her body weight and an idea sprang into her mind. Her fingers swept the floor next to her before a sharp prick announced the shards of glass. Lying among the glass was sand. Magical, powerful sand.

Just as Greyback's teeth broke through the skin she brought her fist up and connected it with his jaw. He yanked his head back in fury, ripping open a tear at the seam between her collarbone and neck. Her scream was high pitched and frantic, blood gushing from the wound even as she tried to press a hand over it. Greyback quickly recovered though and glared at her menacingly. She used the opportunity to fling the sand in his eyes and shove him off of her. The temporary shock drove him off balance and her small shove sent him sprawling to the floor.

His hands clasped over his eyes and he wailed in agony. He thrashed on the floor screaming like he was under the cruciartus. "It burns! It burns! My eyes! You BITCH!" Ginny scrambled backwards as Yaxley trained his wand on her, his confusion at his partner's condition wavering into anger. Unfortunately, as Ginny hastened to put space between herself and the wand, her hand disappeared. She barely managed to catch herself and was left with half of her arm missing.

The perplexed look on Yaxley's face mirrored her own. All the way up to her elbow was gone. Vanished. A faint blue glow swirled around the floor and runes of time lay jumbled together. The runes were from the broken time turner. Yaxley raised his wand once more and Ginny didn't even hesitate before throwing herself at the magical light.

Her body sank straight through and the screams of Greyback faded into the distant as she tumbled into the dark and fell through the churning void. Her last thought was absurdly of that funny muggle story about a girl in wonderland who fell through the rabbit hole before she blacked out.

**Review :)**


End file.
